


Let Him Hear

by dovingbird



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Brief daddy kink mention, Choking mention, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Voyeurism, facesitting, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovingbird/pseuds/dovingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wanna have some fun tonight?"</p>
<p>Lawrence quirks a brow. "I mean, when do I not?"</p>
<p>Joel opens his eyes, looking at him with a lazy smirk. "Wanna go fuck with Spoole?"</p>
<p>Fuck Spoole, fuck WITH Spoole, it all sounds fantastic to him, to be honest. So he draws his fingers through Joel's hair, tilting his head back and making him catch his breath, and asks "What did you have in mind?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Him Hear

There's always a danger zone on weeknights, somewhere between 7pm and 9pm, when Joel is...jittery, so to speak. The coffee he had to get him through that last hour of work hasn't worn off, the night is too young to even think about sleeping, and he's stuck trying to find his own pursuits. Always goddamn hilarious for Lawrence to watch, actually, seeing Joel sitting on the couch scrolling through Netflix for five minutes with his leg bouncing, or pacing through the apartment dusting the knick-knacks or Broadway memorabilia, or even just laying in a heap on the floor with his head tilted back groaning and practically demanding attention.  
  
Not that Lawrence wants to give it to him that easily, of course. No, so much easier to watch him just squirm around.  
  
It's a Wednesday around 8:30pm when this comes to a head, where Joel leans against the wall in the kitchen with his head down just studying the floor as his fingers drum out a rhythm on his arm. Antsy little fucker. Lawrence watches him from the kitchen as he puts away the carton of orange juice, then plucks up the screwdriver he just made as he approaches him. He slips his hand behind Joel's neck, cupping the crown of his head, and giving a soft squeeze, listening to the way Joel slowly exhales as his shoulders drop. "Chill out," Lawrence says softly, warmly, his lips quirking in a grin.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do," Joel immediately replies, "you're not my real mom."  
  
He chuckles. "Nah." Intentionally drops his voice a little lower. "Could be daddy, though, if you want."  
  
Joel tilts his head back with another little sigh, grinning, biting his bottom lip. His eyes are shut as he nuzzles back ever so gently into Lawrence's palm. But while that's normally all it takes for Joel to lean into him and give him permission to work all the tension out of his body, tonight he parts his lips and whispers. "Wanna have some fun tonight?"  
  
He quirks a brow. "I mean, when do I not?"  
  
Joel opens his eyes, looking at him with a lazy smirk. "Wanna go fuck with Spoole?"  
  
Fuck Spoole, fuck _with_ Spoole, it all sounds fantastic to him, to be honest. So he draws his fingers through Joel's hair, tilting his head back and making him catch his breath, and asks "What did you have in mind?"  
  
~~  
  
Joel's driving, of course.  
  
 _"I literally just made this drink and you wanna leave now?"_  
  
 _"Just fucking drink it, then, you big baby, I'll fucking drive."_  
  
Spoole blessedly doesn't live that far away, and the late hour means that L.A.'s streets are pretty much dead at this point, so all Lawrence needs to do is just prop his feet up on the dash and ride.  
  
"Goddammit, will you stop that?"  
  
Or not. Whiny baby.  
  
 _"I can't even remember, he doesn't live on like the third floor or anything, does he?"_  
  
 _"I mean, doesn't really matter. I can climb a drain pipe with the best of them. What, you not ninja enough for this?"_  
  
 _"..."_  
  
Lawrence glances over, briefly admiring the length of Joel's eyelashes and the cut of his jaw in the streetlights. "So let's get this straight."  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"You wanna sneak into Spoole's apartment..."  
  
"Mm-hmm..."  
  
"...while he's streaming..."  
  
"Mm-hmmmmm..."  
  
"...and defile his bed."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"And then sneak out before he notices."  
  
"Easy as pie, right?"  
  
Lawrence smirks. "More like I think you're just asking to get caught."  
  
Joel shrugs, just one little elegant lift of his shoulder. "What? No! Why would I ever?"  
  
"Because," he says softly, "you're a little exhibitionist slut who's suspected Spoole is a voyeur for months now. And for some reason, you think this is the only way to find out."  
  
A slow smile crosses Joel's face, and he hides it by cupping his hand around his lips, not even looking at Lawrence while he drives.  
  
When they pull into Spoole's complex - parking a few spots away intentionally, of course, just in case he happens to peek out of his window and foil everything - Lawrence looks around while they get out of the car.  
  
"What are you afraid of?" Joel teases.  
  
"Shh, Christ, I'm looking for cops or whatever, is that okay with you?"  
  
"Just flirt your way out or whatever."  
  
Lawrence watches Joel with some degree of disbelief as he wanders away. "Hey, uh, some of us aren't as pretty as you, okay, so just-"  
  
"Whatever, you're plenty pretty. Just...y'know, flex those muscles or whatever."  
  
He pauses. "...you think I have nice muscles?" he asks with a grin.  
  
"Oh my God," Joel whispers with a little chuckle and a surprised shake of his head, and Lawrence leaves it at that, still smiling as he shoves his hands in his pockets and follows behind.  
  
Joel glances down at his phone for a long moment, steps slow, before he says "He's definitely streaming right now, so."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
"Yep." He pauses, and Lawrence lingers right behind him, touching a hand to the small of his back and being more than a little pleased by the little shiver that works its way through him. "So, uh. Let's get to climbing."  
  
They tip their heads back, and Joel points to a second-story window. "There."  
  
"Seriously?" Lawrence quirks a brow. "We gonna just waltz in there?"  
  
"There's a balcony," Joel says. "You hoist me up, I'll give you a hand, we'll make it work."  
  
Lawrence stares at him, unimpressed.  
  
"What?" When Lawrence doesn't reply and looks away Joel spreads his arms wide. "What! What, you think we're gonna fly? You want me to pull the car up here on the sidewalk and us stand on top of it? Because you are _not_ putting your feet on the roof of my Pri-"  
  
"Or we use the ladder."  
  
Joel blinks. "Excuse me?"  
  
Lawrence simply points. "Ladder."  
  
There is indeed a ladder leaned up against the wall of the neighbors below Spoole's little balcony. Slight stealing? Sure. But if it's staying right in front of the apartment, does it count as much? It takes a little finagling, Joel sneaking onto the little desk because he's the quieter one and slowly feeding Lawrence the ladder, but soon it's open and they're climbing as quietly as they can, Lawrence first while Joel spots and then Joel knowing that Lawrence is waiting overhead to give him a hand if he needs it.  
  
While Lawrence is waiting he considers the fact that he's still not sure where Joel wants to go with this. Joel's the one whose cheeks are a little flushed, who looks far more excited than he did in the car, like he's been dreaming for ages about getting off in somebody else's bed - and hell, maybe he has. But Lawrence isn't feeling it right now. It's Spoole's bedroom, after all, that he's opening the balcony door to, and that's possibly the least exciting thing in the world. There's probably crumbs in it or beer stains or something.  
  
But as Joel slides the door shut behind them and loops his arms around Lawrence from behind, resting his forehead between his shoulderblades, he starts to murmur. "You know what I want?"  
  
"Mm?" Lawrence turns his head, catches a glimpse of Joel's curls, and can't resist the tingle that shoots down his spine as Joel slips his hands under the hem of his t-shirt.  
  
"I want...to be worshiped tonight."  
  
Joel has two modes of desire - wanting to be wrecked and wanting to be worshiped - and Lawrence is immediately prepared for this. As Joel's fingers trace very lightly over the waistband of his jeans he takes a slow, deep breath, trying to stabilize himself against the teasing, to make Joel work for the reaction. "And how do you want me to worship you?"  
  
He feels Joel grin against his back, a slow tickle of his shirt shifting on the skin of his spine. "Let me sit on your face."  
  
So much for making Joel work for a reaction. Goosebumps skitter across his entire body as blood rushes through his veins straight to his cock. God, that's...huh, okay, didn't quite know he was gonna be into that as much as he is. But he can just imagine it - Joel pressing him into the bed, his thighs tight around his head, hearing nothing but his barely contained moans and feeling nothing but his cock down his throat or his tongue lavishing his ass. Being so contained and yet barely touching him at all. Being so in control of Joel's pleasure and yet so unable to tend to his own.  
  
"Can we do that?" Joel asks, hands pausing on his skin as the silence stretches out. "Would you be all right with-"  
  
"Abso-fucking-lutely," he whispers.  
  
As Lawrence climbs onto Spoole's bed backward on his hands and feet, eyes on Joel as he starts stripping down, somewhere in the living room Spoole gets a little excited, starts shouting unintelligibly during his stream. There's a kick in Lawrence's gut - Joel can barely keep his mouth shut as it is, and what the fuck's gonna happen if Sean hears that and comes to investigate? But then the warmth floods through him just thinking about Sean gaping at them, fingers tight around the doorframe, unable to run even if he wanted to. Okay. Fine. So maybe he gets the appeal. Maybe he's not as high and mighty over Joel as he likes to pretend sometimes.  
  
Joel glances up at him through those long lashes of his and bites his bottom lip, the moonlight tracing in delicate curves over his torso and legs as he kicks his clothes aside. God, he's beautiful, the fucker. They've been doing this dance together for months now and Lawrence still isn't quite over how gorgeous he is.  
  
Joel climbs onto the bed like a lean jungle cat and approaches him, sleek and sinewy. There's a distinct gleam in his eyes that makes Lawrence smirk as he draws closer, that makes him reach out and pull him in, drowning in the small things - the shine of his bottom lip where he dragged his tongue over it, the little flecks of color in his eyes, the trace of stubble down his cheeks.  
  
"C'mere," Lawrence whispers, and Joel seems more than happy to oblige.  
  
There's always a rush that blooms in Lawrence's veins and rockets to the tips of his fingers and toes when Joel fits himself so easily against him, straddling him and drinking up his kisses, one by one. His lips are slick and easy to work against, his tongue is hot against his own, and he gives that quiet little whimper every time Lawrence works his fingers into his hair and gives a little tug.  
  
Perfect. They just fit so perfectly like this. In every way.  
  
Joel has this brilliant tendency to roll his hips the second they start making out, and the pressure against Lawrence's own cock is heavenly, shit. He reaches blindly with his other hand and grabs a handful of his ass to work them together more intentionally, to funnel Joel's restless energy into a charge, into those tiny little incandescent explosions every time their hips meet.  
  
Joel breaks away, turns his head as Lawrence immediately trails kisses down his neck. "Fuck-"  
  
"Mmm..."  
  
More inarticulate Spoole noises sound from the living room, and when Joel lets out a particular keening moan Lawrence immediately covers his mouth, squeezes his fingers gently around his cheekbones as he guides his face to look at him. "Not yet," he whispers with a smirk. "We haven't even gotten to the fun stuff, have we?"  
  
Joel breathes a quiet chuckle, more air through his nose than anything, and when Lawrence drops his fingers he murmurs "Getting impatient? Ready for the main event?"  
  
"Fuck you," Lawrence replies, articulate as ever. "Get your boxers off."  
  
There's shuffling as they work together to shove them off, Lawrence's fingers brushing through the coarse hair on his legs, Joel catching his breath when his cock rests hot against Lawrence's stomach, and Joel presses his hands into Lawrence's ribs and pushes him further up the bed. He dives to catch his mouth in deeper, feverish kisses, too fast to become used to them, to become complacent. And then just as Lawrence's muscles are tensing and wanting to roll Joel over, to cover him with every inch of himself and get him off in seconds, Joel is digging fingers into his neck and holding him secure against the mattress.  
  
There's a delicious pain in the muscles in his neck, in how his pulse flutters against Joel's fingers, and Lawrence bites his bottom lip as he watches Joel rise above him. Exquisite. And he knows it. He's fully aware of how he affects Lawrence. He revels in it, all heavy eyelashes and heady smirks and...and...fuck, it's hard to think when Joel presses a little harder. He can't keep from bucking his hips just the once, just enough to unsettle Joel, and Joel chuckles as he scoots forward, his free hand teasing at his own cock.  
  
"You ready?" Joel asks, finally loosening his fingers.  
  
"Are _you?_ " Lawrence shoots back. He can't keep the cockiness out of his tone. It's too easy at this point.  
  
"Shut up," Joel says, "and put your big fucking mouth to good use, God."  
  
Joel's moving in for the straddle, and Lawrence's hands are more than ready to support him, but there's...is that...Lawrence huffs and flexes his arms, pushing Joel up just enough to speak. "That's not gonna work, Joel."  
  
"What? Fuck you."  
  
"No, I'm serious. My glasses aren't a fucking shelf for your balls." There's definitely a double eyeful of sack just sitting here above his eyes, and it's decidedly not sexy, having his vision blocked out by those things like a goddamn lunar eclipse. "Turn around, Jesus."  
  
"Yeah?" Joel smirks as he starts the shifting process. "Want me in reverse cowgirl, huh?"  
  
There's a certain appeal to seeing the way his muscles jump in his back, how his angel bones leap, especially when it's Lawrence working him over. Bit of a favorite. He quirks a brow, giving Joel a very particular look as he reaches and draws a slow finger down his spine just to watch his shiver. "C'mon, babe," he murmurs, then wraps his hands around his hips and tugs him down.  
  
This isn't Lawrence's first rodeo and this isn't Joel's first ride, but Joel's still keyed up and far twitchier than usual. Instead of letting Lawrence take his time teasing, he _grinds_ down onto Lawrence's mouth, takes what he wants from Lawrence's tongue in quick motions of his hips. God, it's zero to sixty in a second, and Lawrence feels his breath catch in his chest as he laps away at the puckered skin, has to reach up and spread Joel's cheeks just so he can get a deeper breath.  
  
He's tempted to lift Joel a little more, to make him work for his tongue, but no, it's clear that no teasing's gonna happen tonight. Not when Joel is tilting his head back and probably biting his bottom lip as his breath catches in his chest. Not when he's making those little breathy whimpers as he rolls his hips. So Lawrence gives in. Swirls his tongue, dusts it over his hole, flicks intentionally over the little fleshy button over it just to feel Joel's nails dig into his stomach.  
  
"Fuck," Joel whispers, "God, you're so fucking...just..." He lets out a shaky exhale, his hand disappearing to fist teasingly at his own cock.  
  
Lawrence hums against his skin, swirling deeper and deeper with each pass until he starts feeling a tightness around the tip of his tongue.  
  
"Yeah, that's it, fuck me with your tongue, c'mon..."  
  
He can hear Joel gritting his teeth as he speaks, and he grins against his skin before giving quick little thrusts into the tightness, just to hear Joel's breath catch with every one.  
  
He could lay here for hours, feeling Joel's thighs clench around his face, watching the moonlight trace the contours on his back. Just alternating between fucking him with his tongue and long, luxurious, lathing strokes over every inch of the skin he can reach. But Joel's whimpers are turning into full-out moans, and is Lawrence gonna stop him this time? He can press his nails into his ass warningly, but if he has to pick between eating him out and pulling back to tell him to shut up? Well. There's really no contest.  
  
Joel is full out working his hips so he can grind up every little trace of his tongue when there's a soft clatter from the living room. Joel doesn't even seem to notice. He's too focused on taking his pleasure - _God_ , just using Lawrence as a toy, as a tool to get himself off. Lawrence is so close to turning him around again, to whispering for him to just fuck his goddamn face off with that cock he's working at, but then the hairs on the back of his neck are flying up at the sound of the doorknob turning.  
  
He can't even fucking see the door, but he can hear perfectly when it swings open, when Sean gasps and immediately launches into almost inarticulate noises. "Wha the - are y- JOEL!"  
  
Lawrence draws his tongue back in one long stroke just to watch Joel arch his back and dig his fingers into his own hair with a shivery laugh. "Well, hey there, Spoole, fancy seeing you he-"  
  
"YOU'RE IN MY BED!"  
  
Lawrence huffs out a quiet chuckle. But his muscles are itching to move, to press, to manipulate something right where he wants it to go.  
  
"Oh? Don't appreciate - nnf - t-the little gift we-"  
  
"GET OUT OF MY BED JOEL AND! AND!" More inarticulate noises, punctuated by Joel letting out a sharp groan when Lawrence presses his fingers into his hips, heart fluttering in a sudden rush of adrenaline. "I-I don't even know who-"  
  
Lawrence isn't thinking clearly when he shoots the energy through his body, when he snaps his arms forward so Joel cries out in surprise as he tips and lands facefirst on the mattress, but it makes perfect sense to wrap an arm around his waist and flip him over so he can pin his wrists into the mattress and loom over him, eyes wide behind the glasses sliding down to the tip of his nose.  
  
"Lawrence?!"  
  
He glances up through his lashes, just barely catches a glimpse of Spoole framed in his glasses, and he's struck by how Sean gapes at him, cheeks immediately flaming up, before he looks down at Joel again. And Joel, for his part, is staring with wide eyes like he's trying to regain control of his thoughts.  
  
Good look for him, honestly. Nice to hear him shut the fuck up for once too, he thinks with a certain fondness. But he also loves the way he sounds when he's overcome.  
  
Maybe that's why he curves his back to lean down and swallow down half of Joel's cock in one sleek movement.  
  
"Holy shit-" Joel gasps and arches his back, hands flying into Lawrence's hair, and Lawrence immediately grabs his wrists again and holds them tight against Joel's hips. He feels the way his muscles leap under his fingers, groans around his cock at how desperately he fights to be free. How desperate he is just to touch Lawrence. But no, Joel's had his fun. It's time for Lawrence to have his.  
  
Sean whimpers from the doorway, and Lawrence casts his eyes toward him as he bobs his head, drool sliding slickly down Joel's cock to get him just wet enough to make everything flow a little better. And while Spoole's watching them with a fist against his lips, he's clearly hard in his jeans.  
  
He's not even speaking. Just watching, cheeks cherry red, breathing getting a little faster with each second that he has to hear Joel's groans.  
  
Lawrence slows down, just teasing his tongue up and down Joel's dick, and when Spoole meets his eyes and bites his bottom lip Lawrence very intentionally draws his eyes down to the bulge in Sean's pants. Sean's fingers follow his eyes, a slow trail down his chest, until they land heavy on his belt, and when Lawrence meets his eyes and winks it takes no time at all for Spoole to start working his pants open.  
  
The second that Spoole is pulling out his cock and pulling down the brim of his hat so he can hide his eyes from Lawrence's in the shadows, it's all the invitation Lawrence needs to flicks his gaze back to Joel and drop his head all over again, taking inch after inch almost greedily.  
  
He needs to hear him start to lose it. That's all it is. He needs to see Joel just as he is right now - peach cheeks, biting his bottom lip, fingers curling into fists, more and more desperate with each passing second. He needs to bob his head as fast as he can and hear him make those beautiful noises, those words that slip into something unintelligent and base and primal.  
  
"Fuck, Lawrence, I'm gonna...shit I'm-" And as hot jets shoot down Lawrence's throat, salty and thick on the back of his tongue, he presses bruises into his hips and draws his lips slowly up Joel's spasming shaft until he's practically shaking from the threat of overstimulation.  
  
Lawrence moves up Joel's torso, grabs his face in a sharp, heated kiss, then breaks away to try to catch his own breath too. God, he didn't realize how hard he was, painful and tight in his jeans. "You good?" he asks softly, voice rough, and when Joel nods in response and drapes a forearm dramatically over his forehead with a groan Lawrence immediately sets his eyes on Sean leaning against the wall, whose hand starts to slow on his own cock when their eyes meet.  
  
Lawrence's legs are a little stiff when he climbs off the bed, but it's easy to cross the room in three steps, to press Spoole tight against the wall with one hand on his chest as he dips his head to murmur in his ear. "You liked that?"  
  
Sean whimpers, but he doesn't fight it when Lawrence spits in his palm and grips the hot base of his dick and knock his own hand aside.  
  
"Let me, c'mon," he murmurs, low and warm, and Sean's legs tremble a little weakly as Lawrence starts working at his cock, the other hand creeping up his chest to knock his hat aside and work into the short crop of his hair. "You like watching me break Joel down like that?"  
  
Just a shaky exhale in response.  
  
"You gonna tell me what I wanna hear, huh?" He nips at Spoole's earlobe and eats up the little cry he gives. "Gonna answer me when I asked you a question?"  
  
"Y-yeah," he murmurs, cheeks still blood red, eyes closed tightly shut.  
  
"You like watching me fucking ruin Joel in your bed, huh?"  
  
"Uh-huh, that..."  
  
"That...what?" he asks, twisting his wrist on the upturn, smearing precum all over the head of Sean's cock.  
  
He gives an almost squeaky groan, heart pounding hard against Lawrence's fingers when they press into his pulse as he fits his fingers under his jawline and turns his head to nip at his ear again. "It was...omigod, it was s-so hot..."  
  
"Uh-huh? You thinking about it right now?"  
  
"Y-yeah-"  
  
"Gonna be hard as fucking nails every time you get in your bed and smell all that sex all around you, huh?"  
  
"God, yeah..." Sean whimpers, voice a little wet around the edges, like he's on the edge of tears. He can barely breathe. He grabs at his shoulders, nails scrabbling for purchase, gasps suddenly coming erratic and sharp, and Lawrence can't help but grin against the shell of his ear as he comes suddenly, streaking over the black t-shirt Lawrence is wearing, ruining the fabri-  
  
The front door suddenly slams open, and Bruce's voice suddenly rings out "SPOOLE! Spoole!" He stomps into view, but freezes in the hallway the second he sees Sean pressed tight against the wall, his dick still in Lawrence's hand. There's dead silence, Joel and Spoole and Lawrence all staring straight at Bruce, before he groans and runs his hands down his face. His mouth's agape when he's done, and he stares at them sternly. "Do you know. What I fucking put up with. On Twitter. Your _stream_ , Spoole. You've been gone for goddamn, what, half an hour? They're flipping the fuck out, Tweeting me and James and Peake, and you're, what? In here getting a goddamn booty call?"  
  
"I-It wasn't my fault!" Spoole whines weakly from where he's tipped his head forward against Lawrence's shoulder. Lawrence rubs his back reassuringly, trying to hide his smile in Sean's hair. "They were j-just in here! Doing things!"  
  
"Things," Bruce says tonelessly.  
  
"Sexy things!"  
  
"I'm sure they were."  
  
"They were! Really!"  
  
As Bruce and Spoole start their typical give-and-take, Papa Bruce and Son Spoole to the end, Lawrence glances over his shoulder at Joel, where he's barely moved from his boneless heap. When Joel winks at him with a lazy smirk and flashes a barely visible thumbs up against the sheets it takes everything inside of Lawrence to keep from laughing.


End file.
